This invention relates to animal coverings and belts or fasteners for securing such covers and more particularly relates to horse blankets and fasteners for securing these blankets on a horse.
In order to prevent chilling or illness in horses, blankets are frequently used after exercising to keep the animal warm.These blankets fit over the horse and have a pair of flanges coming together at the chest of the horse secured together by a belt and overhand buckle fastener. A frequent problem, in addition to the inherent tangling and knotting of belts, is that the belt comes loose from the blanket and is lost after repeated uses. Cloth and leather belts are chewed and even eaten by horses and the latter sometimes leaves unsightly stains on light-colored show horses. Further, attachment and securing of the fastening belt can be cumbersome, difficult, and even a danger to the horse and handler. The hazard and difficulty is further increased by the fact the housing for these animals is frequently not well lighted.